Mi Amado Bufón
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Por que Rosalie era una chica,que necesito de alguien para conoce lo que es vivir realmente, y lo encontro. Pero no todo debe tener un final feliz. Todos humanos. Contra parte de I'm With You. Espero les guste!


**_mi ultimo one-shot!! hasta donde se xD...Veran, no se quien sepa. Pero he subido unos cuantos, algo triste. Esta el de Mi muerte, su muerte, corazon roto. Locura de un amor muerto, Su existencia mi paraiso. Bueno, esas son como, una historia y su contra parte, este...es la contra parte de el de I'm with you. Espero les guste, use la cancion de Maldita suerte, de sin bandera y Victor Manuelle. Una de mis favoritas, espero que les guste. _**

**_Tal ves es algo diferente, pero en serio espero que les guste. Besos y abrazos! y no olviden review xD_**

**Mi amado Bufon**

**RosaliePov**

-Maldición- chille en cuanto logre abrir la puerta de mi departamento-Ahí va mi nuevo par de zapatos- susurre observando mis pies. Afuera, en la "gloriosa" ciudad de Chicago caía una lluvia que parecía que pronto haría falta el arca de Noé para poder andar por la ciudad.

Me quite los zapatos y los deje a un lado del vestíbulo junto con la sombrilla, me quite mi gabardina mientras sacudía mi cabello. La casa estaba en silencio, un silencio habitual a esta hora.

Camine a través de la suave alfombra beige por el pasillo, y me dirigí a la habitación del rincón, abriendo lentamente.

Sonreí al ver lo que era natural, Bella, mi amiga desde hace tiempo atrás tenia en brazos al niño de 4 años que dormía placidamente. Entre lentamente a la habitación infantil tratando de no pisar ninguno de los juguetes. Tome una sabana que había y cubrí a ambos con ella. La pobre de Bella se cansaba siguiéndole el juego al pequeño, que era natural que se quedara dormida, mas tarde la despertaría, cuando Edward llegara por ella. Suficiente que me haya hecho el favor de cuidarlo.

Salí de la habitación y camine de regreso para dirigirme mi habitación del otro lado del pasillo, era un lugar calido, todo en colores beige y estilo moderno, una cama matrimonial se acomodaba en medio de la habitación con sabanas en color verde agua. Camine directo a la regadera y me desvestí, lo mejor para este momento era una buena ducha, dejar que el agua se llevara el estrés.

Suspire de alivio cuándo esta toco mi espalda y se escurrió por mi piel, aportándole calor, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar; y como era habitual cuando lo hacia, vino su imagen a mi. Su sonrisa con hoyuelos, sus cabellos castaños oscuros con rizos, su gran complexión, sus ojos cafés y sobre todo…su nombre.

-Emmett…-susurre, y en mi mente el agrando su sonrisa. Fue inevitable, me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, seleccionando uno al azahar

_-Emmett ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces?- Pregunte cuando vi que se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón, ¿estaba loco acaso? Estábamos a menos dos grados aquí en Canadá, ¿Y el se ponía a desvestirse?_

_-¿Qué te parece que hago? Me quito la ropa-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunte molesta, el se giro a verme con esa habitual sonrisa suya que derretía mi corazón, la única sonrisa que podía derretir mi corazón realmente_

_-Me encontré con un nativo, que me dijo, que antiguamente los guerreros de su tribu, se lanzaban a las aguas frías para demostrarle a la mujer que amaban, que su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el frío de las aguas, y que así, podría resistir el amor que sentían por ellas-_

_-Muy bien, linda historia, pero yo sigo preguntándome por que te desvistes- el se río y me tomo en brazos, a pesar de que estaba bien abrigada sentí frío al contacto de tu piel_

_-Te amo, Rosalie Hale- antes de que pudiera decir algo me planto un beso en los labios y salio corriendo para aventarse al agua fría_

_-¡Emmett!- grite asustada, pero antes de darme cuenta el salio pegando un grito de euforia_

_-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale! ¿Mi corazón es lo suficientemente fuerte para tu amor?-_

_-Tan fuete como tu cabeza es dura, ahora sal del maldita agua Emmett Mckarty- el se rió y Salio afuera, al menos tubo la consideración de no acercárseme hasta que se seco y se puso de nuevo su ropa. Se acerco a mi trotando, inmutable, con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que adoraba_

_-¿te gusto mi prueba de amor, Rose?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido_

_-Para la otra, por favor que sean rosa y un collar, no mas tonterías- el se rió y corrió hacia mi, grite pero fue demasiado tarde, el me alzo y me colgó de su hombro_

_-¡Emmett bájame ahora mismo!- _

_-No amor, estoy reclamando mi premio-_

_-Eres un idiota…- me queje, pero una parte de mi era feliz, feliz de verdad._

Sin darme cuenta, temblaba a causa de los sollozos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y se confundían con el agua. Era dentro de la regadera, el único lugar donde me dejaba llorar

-Eres un idiota, Emmett- susurre. Apague la regadera y salí; me puse un simple short cómodo y una blusa, camine hacia la cocina con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Una vez dentro me dispuse ha hacer chocolate caliente, mientras este se terminaba de preparar otro recuerdo me asalto

_-Rose, mi chocolate no tiene malvaviscos-_

_-Emmett, eso es infantil- conteste mientras terminaba de servir mi taza, Emmett había tenido antojo de pronto de una taza caliente y yo como siempre, se la había dado_

_-por eso me amas, ¿no? Por ser infantil, y a mi me encanta el chocolate con malvaviscos- puse los ojos en blanco y solté un suspiro_

_-Si Emmett, por eso te amo- conteste mientras tomaba la bolsa de malvaviscos y se los ponía en su taza, el sonrío feliz, y me beso en la mejilla de manera dramática_

_-Eres la mejor, amor-_

_-Dime algo que no sepa, cariño- le conteste sonriente_

_-Que te amo, como nunca nadie podrá amarte- reí_

_-Eso lo se de sobra- el me abrazo y me alzo un poco en el aire, grite en protesta pero el no me bajo_

_-Tal vez lo sepas de sobra, cariño. Pero lo que no sabes, es que yo si te puedo llevar a la luna-_

_-Emmett, eres un idiota, bájame- lo hizo al fin y antes de poder regañarle me planto un beso en los labios y salio corriendo de la cocina._

_-Idiota y todo, pero me amas tanto como yo a ti- grito desde la sala, y yo solo me limite a bufar._

No pude evitarlo, sonreí, puede que Emmett siempre fuera infantil, ideando cosas tontas, haciendo travesuras o teniendo niñerías como chocolate en los malvaviscos, pero el me hacia sonreír, siempre. Coloque un poco de chocolate en mi taza y le puse dos malvaviscos para irme a sentar en la sala.

Era pequeña pero reconfortante, había algunos juguetes tirados en el piso pero se sentía el hogar; coloque la taza de chocolate en la mesita de té, y después tome la foto que estaba a su lado. Estaba enmarcada en un cuadro de oro, y en ella era un calido día. Yo tenía el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Emmett que me alzaba en brazos y sonreía a la cámara.

-Te extraño, cariño- susurre- Ya van siete años de que te perdí…siete años- Ya no era la joven de 25 años, hermosa y perfecta, tal vez el tiempo hubiera pasado, por suerte aun no se había llevado mi belleza, pero si cosas mas valiosas para mi.

-Feliz aniversario, amor…- susurre, no derrame ni una lágrima, realmente había aprendido a controlar mis emociones. Acaricie con mi dedo el rostro del hombre que tanto significo para mi, recordando que el trajo paz a mi mundo, el lo cambio por entero…

_Iba caminado tratando de colocar bien los libros en mi mochila, cuando alguien me tiro uno de ellos al momento en que me empujo_

_-¡Idiota! Fijate- grite, mientras me agachaba y recogía el libro_

_-Lo siento preciosa, creo que no te vi por ir buscando mi locker-_

_-Pues se mas cuidadoso- me queje, mientras terminaba de meter el libro_

_-Si, lo siento. Es que eso de ser nuevo…- me voltee a ver al chico, curiosa de verdad, algo habían escuchado de que un nuevo chico entraba a colegio hoy, algo extraño por ser ultimo año, pero ¿a mi que me daba? Yo era la chica mas popular, la que todos querían y seguían, imponía las reglas. Así como mis padres me lo habían exigido. _

_Mire al chico delante de mi, con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que creí pretenciosa, y una mirada llena de luz. No me extrañaba, todos me miraban así cuando me descubrían, era natural para mi eso._

_-¿Nuevo, he?- dije con tono de coquetería, cruzándome de brazos y ladeando la cadera, el extendió su mano_

_-Emmett McKarty, para Servirte-_

_-Rosalie Hale-conteste sin responderle el saludo-Tal vez después oigas mas de mi, en fin, fue un gusto. Nos veremos por ahí después- me di la vuelta y seguí a mis clases._

Fue esa la primera vez que lo vi, y desde entonces pasaron muchas cosas…demasiadas. Emmett resulto ser un chico con maneras fácil para entablar amistad. Se junto rápidamente con el grupo "Cullen" como yo los llamaba. Edward y su novia, que aunque al menos era atractivo, se había condenado andando con una chica tan…normal. Había tratado de que anduviera conmigo, después de todo, el chico guapo debía andar con la chica hermosa, pero el no mostró el menor interés en mi, pero cuando empezó a andar con ella…si me molesto. Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock era la otra pareja, unos chicos raros, en fin, en pocas y cortas palabras. Los impopulares.

Yo era popular en aquel tiempo, era bonita, era buena en la escuela y amable con mis maestros, tal vez era una perra con mis compañeros, pero así es como me habían educado mis padres. Siempre se una reina, y trata a los demás como tus plebeyos, eres después de todo, mejor que los demás.

Pero Emmett me enseño lo equivocada que estaba

_-Adiós, Rosalie- me dijo una de mis amigas, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Realmente no consideraba a ninguna mi amiga, solo chicas que trataban de ascender gracias a mi belleza, las dejaba vagar cerca de mi en clases, pero las prefería lejos. En realidad yo era la chica popular y solitaria. Me senté en una banca; mi auto se había descompuesto y le había pedido a mi padre que pasara por mí después de la escuela, no planeaba ir en el camión de la escuela. No había pasado ni medio minuto, cuando mi celular sonó con un mensaje: No i re._

_Decía el mensaje de parte de mi padre, bufe molesta pero la verdad ¿Qué esperaba? El siempre estaba más ocupado en su trabajo, y no olvidemos que mi madre ni se molestaría en salir del club, para venir a buscarme_

_-Simplemente genial- murmure, tome mis cosas y me levante para pensar que hacer, podría tomar un taxi, llevaba dinero suficiente…o podría simplemente caminar. No, ni pensarlo._

_-¿Te llevo?- pregunto una voz y me gire, Emmett estaba junto a un jeep de color plateado, y me observándome, ladeo la cabeza mientras me sonreía_

_-¿Quieres ser lindo con la chica guapo?- pregunte coqueta, el se rió_

_-No, quiero ser un caballero- abrió la puerta del conductor-¿Quieres que te lleve si o no?- por un segundo me desconcerté ¿Y si su grupo de amigos le había hablado mal de mi? ¿Y si como Edward, el se resistía a mi belleza? Algo ilógico, no podía volver a pasar eso, yo era hermosa y nadie se me resistía_

_-Esta bien- Dije y camine hacia la puerta del copiloto, el me abrió y yo mire el interior del carro, frunce el ceño -¿Y como rayos me subo a esta bestia?- como era de esperarse se carcajeo, bajo de un salto del carro y llego a mi lado_

_-Para subir a un buen semental, hay que saber montarlo- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cadera y con demasiada facilidad me acomodaba en el asiento, para luego irse a su lugar. Arranco pidiéndome la dirección de mi casa y yo se la di, el asintió y empezó a manejar. _

_El silencio reino por un momento, y luego el me miro y sonrío_

_-¿y como esta todo haya en su trono, majestad?- yo frunce el ceño_

_-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?- el se rió y se encogió de hombros_

_-En su reino debe haber algún bufón, me gusta desempeñar el papel_

_-¿de que hablas?- el volvió a encogerse de hombros_

_-Te he visto Rosalie, piensas que nadie esta a tu nivel, camines con galarde y tratas a todos como si fueran inferiores a ti-_

_-¿Y por que lo notas, acaso te gusto?- pregunte con una sonrisa coqueta, el se rió y asintió con la cabeza_

_-No negare que eres hermosa y alguno que otro sueño húmedo he tenido contigo, chica. Pero no es esa la razón por la que te observo-_

_-¿Entonces?- pregunte, el me miro a los ojos, ignorando la carretera, su sonrisa era mas débil pero sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión. _

_-Por que noto lo sola que te sientes, y se cuanto de cuesta admitirlo, incluso a ti misma. Vives como vives por que así te enseñaron, por que no conoces algo mas, desprecias a todos por que…realmente, te da envidia que tus "inferiores" vivan mejor que tu. ¿El trono esta muy alto, Rosalie? Si es asi ¿Por qué no rebajas de el y compartes con los plebeyos? Incluso los reyes necesitan ser amados, amados de verdad y no solo venerados.-_

_-De donde sacaste tu titulo de psicólogo, digo, para demandar a la escuela- dije con acritud, pero lo cierto…es que supe que el había atinado mas de lo que quisiera. El se rió y meneo la cabeza. Me dejo en la casa son decir nada mas, y yo no me moleste en decir ni gracias._

_Al día siguiente, me invito a sentarme con sus amigos…y antes de darme cuenta, yo disfrutaba de esos momentos._

_Alice era dulce e hiperactiva, pero fiel a sus sentimientos y a sus amigos. _

_Jasper era alguien que te comprendía sin palabras, y te escuchaba aun en tu silencio._

_Edward, era alguien que te ayudaba en tus errores, y te aconsejaba. Bella, era alguien sencillo, que cuando te dejaba entrar en su mundo, descubrías a alguien que daba todo por todos, sin esperar nada a cambio._

_Pero fueron las sonrisas de Emmett, su facilidad para reír, para hablar y aun con su actitud inocente, para entenderte, y el siempre me entendía_

_-He, princesita ¿quieres ir al baile de invierno conmigo?- pregunto una tarde, yo lo mire sorprendida, no creí que lo preguntaría así de fácil, estábamos todos en la cafetería, Bella peleaba por que no quería ir con nosotras a una tarde de compras. Mientras Jasper y Edward discutían sobre no se que; Emmett solo se había sentado con su bandeja y lo había dicho así…de la nada. Como si me preguntara sobre el estado del tiempo_

_-Yo…¿disculpa?-_

_-Que si quieres ir conmigo al baile de invierno ¿OH el bufón es poca persona para la princesa?-_

_-¡No!- dije apurada de repente-Es decir…yo, si. Si Emmett, me encantaría ir contigo- todos mis amigos rieron –si, ahora conocía lo que era la palabra amigo- y yo me sonrojaba. Sinceramente el me había estado dando señales, y yo se las contestaba por que con Emmett…había descubierto a ser mas yo, a olvidarme de ser pretenciosa. A disfrutar de la vida. El me sonrío abiertamente y se levanto para subirse a la mesa_

_-¡Emmett bájate!- gritamos Bella y yo al unísono. Alice pegaba brinquitos en su lugar y aplaudía. Edward y Jasper solo se reían._

_-¡Rosalie Hale ira conmigo al baile! ¡Iré con la chica mas hermosa del mundo y no hablo de solo su físico!_

_-¡Emmett!- grite pero el me ignoro, desvío su vista a Jasper_

_-Por cierto, me debes cincuenta dólares- eso me desconcertó_

_-¿Hiciste una apuesta con el, de si yo aceptaría ir al baile contigo?- pregunte entre molesta y consternada, el me miro y se carcajeo_

_-No, hice una apuesta con el a que de la emoción de que me dieras el si, haría algo estupido-_

_-Lo cual, creo que fue un error Jasper-dijo Edward-Sabemos perfectamente que Emmett haría cualquier estupidez por Rose-_

_-¿Por mi?- pregunte consternada, mientras mi amigo de cabello broncíneo sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo_

_-Lo siento, lo demás es top secret-_

_-¡Emmett Mckarty!- se escucho la voz del profesor de la escuela- Bajase de ahí mismo, esta cometiendo perjurios a la escuela-_

_-¡Y a mi que! ¡Rosalie Hale acepto ir conmigo al baile!- y para colmo de males, se puso a bailar sobre la mesa. _

_Termino con una detención._

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás después de tomar un trago de chocolate caliente y sintiendo mis músculos relajarse. Y una sonrisa en mi rostro, recuerdo que el fue con un traje de color morado, y mis padres Casi lo habían echado a patadas, el no cubría las expectativas de mis padres; pero cubría las mías…y con creces.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?- escuche la voz de Bella, mire hacia el pasillo y ella venia arreglándose la ropa

-El baile de invierno- dije, tome otro sorbo de chocolate. Ella se rió y se sentó a mi lado

-Recuerdo que Alice se volvió histérica cuando vio su traje, pero ella había sospechado que algo así haría y llevo uno "normal" para el.-asentí, todos mis amigos sabían que aunque aceptaba hablar de el, no resistía oír su nombre

-Fue cuando el se declaro-

-Cierto, obligo al DJ Baby i love you- bufe

-Ni me lo recuerdes, odie esa cancion y mas por que se puso a bailarla-

-Después se hinco frente a ti y dijo "Baby, i love you, y quiero que seas mi novias ¿quieres tu?" tu le golpeaste con tu bolso y después lo besaste-

-y todavía tubo el descaro de preguntar "¿Eso es un si"- ambas reímos. Sabía que había amistades que eran cortas y efímeras, pero la que yo tenía con ellos, era perdurable.

-Recuerdo cuando tu y yo no éramos muy buenas amigas-asentí

-No te podía ver ni en pintura, Bella-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, me la pasaba la mitad del tiempo preguntándome que había hecho mal- le sonreí con afecto, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Hoy cumple siete años de que se fue- le susurre, y antes de darme cuenta pasaba un brazo por sobre mis hombros

-¿Quieres que me quede? Podríamos llamar a los chicos, ellos no desaprovechan una oportunidad-

-No, tu tienes que ir a ver a Edward y a el pequeña Carlie. Y Alice anda que no soporta caminar, esta muy grande por el embarazo. Los veré el sábado- ella dudo mordiéndose el labio, aun recordando como me ponía antes, le sonreí-Estaré bien, no preocupes- ella asintió y me abrazo una vez mas

-Cuídate Rose, te quiero amiga-

-Tu igual y también te quiero, gracias por el favor-

-Cuando quieras- camino hacia el vestíbulo y escuche que tomaba sus cosas para luego abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla. Suspire, disfrutando la soledad, era bueno recordar tiempos con tus amigos.

Pero había recuerdos que nos pertenecían solo a ambos.

_-Rose…no estoy seguro-_

_-Creí que tu querías-_

_-¿y quien rayos esta diciendo lo contrario? Diablos mujer, estoy que ardo por estar contigo…pero ¿y tu?- lo mire a través de la poca luz, estábamos en una de las habitaciones de casa de Edward, donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta de fin de curso. _

_Estábamos recostados sobre una de las camas, el estaba casi sobre mi, pero sin aplastarme, nos habíamos estado besando y las cosas estaban cada vez mas ardientes, hasta que el se detuvo_

_-Yo quiero, Emmett. El tiempo que paso contigo, es el mejor de toda mi vida-_

_-Rose…-_

_-Hazme mujer, Emm. Hazme el amor- lo bese, con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por el, como era de esperar correspondió._

_Las ropas cedieron, el toco mi desnudes y la admiro, y no hablo sola de la desnudes física, el sabia que me mostraba ante el en todos los sentidos…solo como yo. Y el lo apreciaba._

_No voy a engañar ni hacerme la valiente, dolió, como duele siempre. Pero el fue suave…cariñoso, y me sostuvo mientras mi cuerpo se acoplaba a el. Era como dos cosas que debían estar unidas siempre y así seria_

_-Te amo, Emmett-_

_-Te amo, Rosalie- dijo el cuando nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidos._

Simplemente el era tan perfecto para mi, en tantos y tantos sentidos pero siempre no ser perfecta para el. Con Emmett mi belleza física no basto para atraparlo, pero el aun así…me amo.

La universidad fue difícil, a pesar de que íbamos juntos a penas y nos daba tiempo para vernos, aun así nos dio a entender que lo nuestro no era un simple amor, era algo mas lejano. Mas profundo.

Los chicos iban a otras universidades, pero siempre que en vacaciones volvíamos a casa, lo primero era buscarnos y hacer planes, de al terminar la universidad, nos volveríamos a instalar cerca para poder seguir todos juntos. Fue un poco antes de la universidad que Emmett al fin me lo pidió, el no resistió, así que simplemente me dijo lo que sentía. Quería que fuera su esposa y yo quería serlo.

_Salí de mi casa mas que molesta, escuchando a mi padre sus gritos de reproche, mientras decía que cometía un error y que si seguía, ya no me reconocería como hija. Emmett estaba en el pórtico, sentado en la escalera con los brazos sobre la rodilla y con gesto derrotado._

_-Así que tu padre, no acepta que un chico como yo…ame a su hija-_

_-Me importa poco- dije tajante-Ni el ni mi madre han sido los mejores padres del mundo, como para poder reclamar su derecho ahora- me senté a su lado- Ellos han planeado mi vida, si me dejaron estudiar la universidad fue por que querían que te dejara y encontrara a alguien de "altura" para casarme y ser la perfecta esposa trofeo-_

_-Rose… ¿y si ellos tienen razón? –_

_-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Emmett. Mis padres son materialistas, desde que nací solo me pensaban como una futura esposa trofeo para un hombre millonario. Pero yo no quiero eso, te quiero a ti, Emmett con o sin millones-_

_-Entonces… ¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?- le sonreí_

_-Si. Siempre-_

_-¿Aun cuando tus padres me odian a muerte y te desconozcan?- me encogí de hombros_

_-Por mi el mundo entero me puede odiar, mientras tu me ames soy feliz-_

_-No te podré dar la boda que mereces, ni que quieres-_

_-Mientras sea tu esposa, Emm. Me conformo- el me sonrío y se levanto, me tomo las manos y me alzo para ponerme sobre su hombro_

_-¡Emmett bájame!- grite mientras pataleaba pero el solo reía_

_-No, si el bufón se va a robar a la princesa, debe hacerlo bien-_

_-Eres un idiota…- sentencie pero me deje llevar. No extrañaría nada, ni las riquezas ni los carros, había descubierto mas valor en la simplicidad de la vida al lado de Emmett, que todo el dinero del mundo, no lo cubría._

Por suerte nuestros amigos corrieron a nuestro auxilio en cuanto se enteraron de la situación, Alice se puso de voluntaria para los preparativos, y Edward, que también venia de una buena familia había hablado con sus padres y estos había dicho que pagarían los gastos. A cambio de eso, le pedí a Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice. Que fuera quien me entregara en el altar, siempre fue alguien de buen corazón que yo admire, y me sentía feliz de que fuera el quien me entregara en brazos de el.

No pude resistirme, me levante y tome un casett que estaba sobre la video, y la puse. En seguida en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Emmett, sonriente al final del pasillo. Apreté play.

Aparecí en imagen, con un hermoso vestido de novia, nuestros pocos amigos en la iglesia. Emmett no tenia padres, estos habían muerto cuando era joven aun y el había vivido toda su vida con su abuela, pero ella había muerte cuando el estaba en la universidad.

Tal vez hubiera pocas personas ahí en la iglesia, pero todas y cada unas…eran valiosas para nosotros.

En la imagen volvieron a enfocar a Emmett y el sonrío antes de gritar

-¡Gracias a los cielos que dejaron que el ángel mas bello me amara a mi y solo a mi!- todos dentro de la iglesia rieron, y yo que solo veía y recordaba no puede evitar reír. En el video yo fruncía el ceño y le hacia varias promesas de muerte a el, el me sonrío y dijo sin cohibirse

-Lo se, lo se Rose: Soy un idiota, pero amor. Tú me vuelves idiota con tu amor- ahí solo me dedique menear la cabeza y seguir mi procesión hacia el, mientras todos reían y el me sonreía, solo a mi.

Apreté el botón de adelantar hasta la parte de los votos, los dos frente a frente, el sonriendome

-Bebé ¿Qué puedo decir? Te amo, y prometo ser un fiel-sonrisa picara- e idiota sirviente tuyo que te amara por el resto de su vida, naa, eso es poco. Te amare incluso mas haya, aunque rompa todas las reglas. Te amare aun cuando no haya que comer…si es que logras no quemar la comida- todos rieron, recuerdo que estaba enojada por que, yo ya había aprendido a cocinar, Esme me había enseñado- Besare el piso por donde pasas, y aunque estés enferma…y desarreglada, aun así te amare- todos rieron, y aun en contra de mi voluntad, yo sonreí. No me estaría casando con el, si no mostrara su jovialidad.

Interesada por saber lo demás, adelante el video y vi la parte donde mis amigos hablaban a la cámara, Edward apareció, abrazando a Bella que estaba sonrojada

-Bueno, Rose. Si es que no decides matar a Emmett antes de la luna de miel por sus bailes- tras de ellos, Emmett bailaba tan alocado como siempre mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarlo-Quiero decirte, que espero que sean muy felices, en serio. Emmett no es alguien cuyos pensamientos sean un misterio para el mundo, todos sabemos que no es muy profundo-Bella se rió-Pero la poca profundidad de su mente, la compensa con la profundidad de lo que siente por ti. Y tu Emmett…felicidades por domar a la fierecilla-

-¡Gracias, tió!- grito Emmett que había alcanzado a oír lo ultimo y me obligaba a bailar su excéntrico baile.

-Yo no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que sean felices, en serio chicos. Y que los quiero- sentencio Bella cohibida por estar ante la cámara. Emmett, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, y me da felicidad que encontraras en complementación en alguien como Rose. Están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no parezca- y tras fondo, Emmett me alzaba en brazos y giraba mientras yo estaba roja de ira y le exigía que me bajara, pero aun así sonreía como nunca. La cámara pasó a enseñar a un Jasper que tenía a un pequeña Alice en sus piernas. Ella sonrío.

-Bueno, Rose…espero que lo que te di sirva para tu luna de miel, y en serio…felicidades. Pero te advierto que mi boda con Jasper será mejor, lo siento amiga, pero si quieres..en las bodas de plata de lo recompenso con otra boda de regalo, te podrás casar…con Emmett otra vez, o si con otro si antes de las bodas de plata, decides aventarlo por la ventana- Alice fruncía el ceño, y Jasper rió, besándole la sien, luego miro a la cámara

-Nadie puede poner en duda su amor, y yo me apunto sobre eso. Lo que se que sientes, solo es comparable a lo que yo siento por mi Alice-Ella sonrío y le beso la mejilla-Sean felices, en serio-

Para ese momento, yo sentía un nudo en mi garganta de ver el video. Vino el turno de Esme y Carlisle, la pobre estaba con un trapo entra las manos mientras lloraba, y Carlisle le pasaba el brazo por los hombros de manera consoladora

-Hijos, estoy feliz de ser parte de su felicidad, de haberlos ayudado. Y espero de corazón que sean felices- dijo Carlisle solemne y con mirada afectuosa

-Mis niños, aunque no lo sean realmente, ustedes ahora son como mis hijos, mi familia y no duden en pedirme lo que quieran, en serio estoy feliz por ustedes- dijo Esme sonándose la nariz-Espero que Emmett centre los pies en el suelo, pero si no, espero que tu Rose siempre seas la voz de la razón-

-¡o el látigo!- grito Emmett desde una esquina, yo aparecí dándole un manotazo-¡¿Ven?!- Esme rió al ver como Emmett me abrazaba y me besaba para que me tranquilizara.

Mas adelante apareció la escena donde Emmett se había tranquilizado un poco, me abrazaba la cintura y bailaba a la par de un balada, sus ojos estaban centrados en mi mientras me sonreía. Yo lo miraba molesta, y fingía no verlo, pero el a cada rato me robaba besos de los labios. Después se acerco a mi oído y me dijo algo, lo recordé perfectamente mientras veía, su voz grabada en mi oído, suave y melodiosa, cargada de felicidad y amor

"_Gracias por decir si, Rose. Gracias por aguantar mi forma de ser, pero por sobre todo, gracias por amarme tanto como yo te amo. Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Nunca._ "

Sonreí a la par de mi yo en el video y vi como lo besaba, deseando poder hacerlo ahora, sentir sus labios. Su gran cuerpo protector sobre el mío, sus caricias. Sus te amo.

Apague el video, sintiendo una opresión en el estomago, después de todo no había sido tan mala la idea de que mis amigos me hicieran compañía.

Sentía mi corazón oprimirse ante su falta, la necesidad de el.

Una lagrima se derramo ante los últimos recuerdos, los mas dolorosos.

_-¿Rose, cariño?- pregunto Emmett al verme_

_-¡sorpresa!- grite, mientras el me miraba sorprendido. Había salido temprano del trabajo con tal de poder ir a alcanzarlo al suyo, llevábamos dos años casados y todo era maravilloso, había discusiones, si. Había momentos complicados, pero por sobre todo, había felicidad._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, amor?- pregunto mientras se acercaba y me besaba. Yo le sonreí y me mordí el labio, tenia algo que decirle y no podía esperar mas, había planeado algo fantástico, pero simplemente no podía mas. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me alce en puntillas, automáticamente el me rodeo con sus brazos, lo bese con mas pasión que el casto beso que me había dado de saludo y el no dudo en responderme. Cuando me soltó hable a su oído_

_-Vamos a ser padres, Emmett- susurre. El se tenso un segundo y luego me separo, me miro sorprendido y trato decir algo, pero no salía nada de sus labios, yo me mordía el labio esperando su respuesta. Sabia que el estaría feliz, habíamos pensando en familia desde hace mucho antes de casarnos, y por fin había llegado el momento. En un movimiento rápido el se dejo caer de rodillas delante de mi y beso mi vientre, yo me rei_

_-Mi dios ¿es en serio?- pregunto mirándome desde el piso, yo no hice mas que asentir como loca, el pego un grito levantándose de un salto_

_-¡Voy a ser padre!- grito a todo pulmón-Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre- repetía emocionado, me alzo en el aire y me beso mientras giraba_

_-Felicidades, papá- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me sonrío _

_-Felicidades, mamá- caminamos por las calles a casa, ya estaba oscuro y el departamento nos esperaba, Emmett hablaba de planes de comprar casa, de un cuarto para el niño. De presumírselo a los chicos, de decirle a Carlisle y Esme, y yo solo me reía de su emoción._

_Fue por eso que no vimos cuando nos estaban siguiendo, hasta que se puso delante de nosotros, con arma en mano_

_-¡denme todo el dinero!- grito el delincuente, Emmett por inercia me puso atrás de el. _

_-¡Emmett!- dije, pero no me veía. Estaba concentrado en el chico_

_-Calma amigo, tómatelo con calma-_

_-¡Cállate! Y dame todo el dinero o disparo-_

_-Vale, pero relájate- Emmett dirigió su mano hacia su bolso, y lentamente saco la billetera, yo no hacia mas que temblar-no hay necesidad de esto amigo- _

_-¡dije que te calles!- alcance a escuchar, pero su grito quedo ahogado por una fuerte explosión. Emmett se arqueo hacia delante, y de pronto vi al chico delante de mi, con pánico en los ojos, para luego echarse a correr._

_Yo me quede estática por un segundo, mi cuerpo temblando, hasta que lo vi caer_

_-¡Emmett!- grite mientras me abalance sobre el, el me miro mientras un charco de sangre se formaba bajo el-Oh dios, amor. ¡alguien me ayude!- grite_

_-He, que ya no duele- dijo el-Siento el susto, cariño-_

_-Emmett, tranquilo, pasara…estoy aquí, quédate conmigo-_

_-Te amo, Rosalie-_

_-No, ni se te ocurra Emmett Mckarty, no te lo perdono si me dejas, tu hijo te necesita, yo te necesito-_

_-Rose…amor- susurro, pero sus ojos perdieron luz, su respiración se detuvo._

_-¡No, Emmett idiota, no!- grite mientras lo abrazaba y me echaba a llorar-Abre los ojos maldito idiota, no te puedes morir, no te puedes…- _

Derrame lagrimas ante el recuerdo, maldita mi suerte…maldita y mil veces malditas.

El se había ido, el simplemente se había…ido.

Recuerdo el funeral vagamente, todo paso tan rápido, recuerdo que Jasper me sostenía mientras el féretro se desplomaba para ser tragado por la tierra, recuerdo que lloraba desconsolada e incluso me desmaye.

Alice y Bella se quedaron conmigo durante una semana después de eso, impulsándome a seguir, y yo lo intente, lo intente con fuerza, por sobre todo por el bebe que dentro de mi vientre crecía. Pero sin el era demasiado débil…el bebe no lo soporto, y lo perdí al quinto mes de embarazo

_-Rose, come algo- me insto Bella, mientras estábamos en el hospital_

_-¿Para que?- pregunte mirando el vacío-Perdí a Emmett, no fui capaz de cuidar a su hijo, no tengo nada para vivir…-_

_-Rose, Emmett no querría verte así- la mire molesta_

_-Pues si ese idiota no lo quería, no me hubiera dejado. ¿¡Como se le ocurrió dejarme!? El dijo queme amaría siempre, ¿así cumple su palabra?-_

_-Rose, cálmate-_

_-No, no quiero calmarme. Todo es culpa de el, y lo odio…lo odio por dejarme sola y vacía- y empecé a llorar al tiempo que me abrazaba a mi amiga_

_-Se que lo extrañas-_

_-No debió irse, Bella, no debió-_

_-Y de haber estado en su poder, no lo habría hecho. Pero hay cosas que salen de nuestro control-_

_-Pero nos amábamos…nos amábamos de verdad. Íbamos a tener una familia…su hijo. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo…ahora ni eso tengo-_

_-Llora, Rosalie, llora y desahógate- y yo llore_

Dos años me costo poder sobrellevar su ausencia, jamás deje el departamento dond vivíamos no queriendo borrar todos los recuerdos juntos, mi mundo ahora solo era la guardería donde trabajaba y mis amigos, que nunca me dejaron caer. Pero yo lloraba por el, por su falta. Necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta.

-Mami- dijo una pequeña voz, me gire a ver. Y al pie del pasillo, estaba un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y rizados, que se tallaba los ojos con su pequeña manita llena de hoyuelos

-¿Si, Emmett, amor?- pregunte levantándome y acercándome a el

-¿Y la tía Bella?-

-Ya se fue, Carlie también necesita de su mami, cariño-

-Mami, tengo hambre- alzo sus brazos en petición y yo no dude en alcanzarlo, rodeo mi cuello con sus bracitos y acuno su cabeza bajo mi mentón.

-Bien, que te parece si cenamos…Paninis-

-¡Si!- dijo con su vocesita, camine con la cocina con el en mis brazos y lo sente en un banco. Tome las cosas y se lo prepare, se lo serví con un poco de leche que el se tomo feliz.

Observe a mi pequeño niño comer, con una sonrisa en los labios…recordando de nuevo

_La noche estaba fría, así que me puse dobles sabanas. Acababa de colgar el teléfono de hablar con Alice, quien siempre llamaba para asegurar que estaba bien. Había tenido un día duro, Brenda, la pequeña de cinco años se había caído y lastimado, y tuvimos que atenderla, además que todos estaban activos. Así que en cuanto toque la almohada caí dormida._

_El sueño en si fue extraño, y a la vez reconfortante, reconocí en seguida los pasillos de mi viejo instituto, todos vacíos...Solos_

_-Hola, princesa- hablo una voz y me gire a buscarlo. No había logrado soñar con el desde…aquello, tenerlo ahora en mis sueños me hizo feliz_

_-¿Emmett?- pregunte al verlo, recargado en los lockers, con esa vieja imagen de chico de instituto, despreocupado y feliz, y esa sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos en la mejilla. No pude evitarlo, corrí hacia el antes de que desapareciera, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras mis ojos corrían por mis mejillas._

_-Oh, Emmett…como te he extrañado-_

_-Lo he notado, amor, por eso vine- me separo y me acaricio las mejillas-No debes estar triste, amor-_

_-¿Cómo no voy a estar triste, idiota? Te perdí a ti, y a nuestro hijo- el asintió_

_-Lo se amor, y lo siento. Yo aquí cuido de nuestro bebe, pero creo que hablo por los dos, cuando digo que no me gusta verte tan…triste-_

_-Te amo, Emmett. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo-_

_-¿Y quien dice que no lo estas? Estoy contigo todo el tiempo, siempre-_

_-Pero no es lo mismo-_

_-Rose, cariño. Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo decirte que te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti, Emmett-me abrace a el_

_-¿Haras el intento de vivir? ¿Por mi? Creo que bien sabes que los pobres chicos están mas que preocupados-suspire, sabiendo que tenia razón_

_-Te amo. Emmett- _

_-y yo a ti- me beso, me beso justo como lo recordaba e incluso mi cuerpo lo sintió tal y como lo recordaba._

_Cuando desperté aun sentía tibios los labios, y un sentimiento lleno de paz. Y con una extraña idea en la cabeza. _

_Seis meses depuse, adoptaba a un pequeño bebé al que le puse Emmett, cuyos padres habían muerto. Jasper me había ayudado con el papeleo, y los demás habían apoyado mi idea, aunque al principio no estaban seguros. Para mi fue como alejar la soledad del niño, darle una familia y amor, justo lo que necesitaba. Como yo._

-Mami ¿podemos ver la película de tierra de osos?-

-¿otra vez?- le pregunte con fingida sorpresa, el sonrío y en sus mejillas se formaron unos hoyuelos lindos, y sus ojos azules –muy parecidos a los míos- me miraban con brillo inocente. Suspire vencida-Bien, ve a buscarla- El corrió a buscarla y yo me quede en medio de la cocina. Pensando en todo

-Te amo, Emmett- susurre-aun cuando eras un idiota- sonreí. Una calidez me rodeo, e imagine que eran sus brazos, cerré los ojos para poder creer que el estaba ahí. Algo dentro de mi me hizo recordar su voz, con tremenda precisión, mientras su imagen se formaba en mi mente

-Te amo, princesa-

-Eres mi bufón, mi amado bufón-suspire

-¿mami?- escuche la voz de mi niño en la otra habitación

-Ya voy, cariño…-


End file.
